


Hope

by cadkitten



Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Exhibitionism, Forced Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Matthew's enslaved to the High King but allowed the freedom to remain in Tarrick's (his former Master's) room. Things are going a bit differently than Matthew would have anticipated given how he was treated under Tarrick's rule.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #22 A Place You (Tarrick's room because it's not the cage, as sad as that is.)  
> You will need to know the first 3 books of the Beautiful Monsters Series to know what's happening here.
> 
> I feel the need to warn any of you not familiar with the books who are choosing to read this that this whole situation is severely fucked up. It's been 3 books to get to this point and frankly, when you've started rooting for the lesser of two evils you know Matthew's poor life sucks. 
> 
> Matthew used to be Tarrick's slave (book 1) and escaped and then became the High King's pet (book 3) after he was caught and enslaved again. There's a war going on between incubus and vampire and everyone here is caught in it. It's a damn mess. 
> 
> In any case have some really emotionally draining smut.
> 
> Also... seriously recommend these books. I've been suckered in and read all 3 in less than 2 weeks which is like some kind of record for me! Check it on Kindle.

Matthew lay on the bed in Tarrick's room. He was exhausted, his blood pouches mostly drained and his soavik dangerously close to empty. He'd been running on low for weeks, per the High King's order and while he was grateful not to be stuck in the cage anymore, he was also growing incredibly frustrated. 

During the nights, he watched Tarrick work, spoke with him occasionally, and trained with Hiroto when he was allowed. He was happy for the company, filled with a pleasure not to be completely alone inside a silver cage any longer. More than that, he was glad the decaying patch on his hip had shrunk down to nearly nothing. And yet, some nights it didn't feel like enough. 

His life had become an endless series of tests, an array of things so trying they would have killed most anyone else long ago. Being around Tarrick - despite their past - was about the only thing keeping him sane for the time being.

On the other hand, it was also starting to drive him _insane_. 

Tarrick had gotten up to go take a shower about ten minutes ago, leaving Matthew sitting on the bed, held in place with his cuffs bound tightly to one another, magic sticking them in place. It wasn't anything new, it had become nightly routine at this point. With Tarrick gone from the room, they had to hold Matthew in place somehow and since he wasn't supposed to be feeding, he wasn't allowed to so much as see Tarrick naked any longer. 

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall, waiting on the inevitability of Tarrick's shower. It has seemed cruel at first, like Tarrick was teasing him with what he couldn't have by doing this, but it had slowly become clear that it was directly the opposite. Weeks of this same path had taught Matthew how to extend his hold, how to reach all the way into the bathroom with it and enhance what Tarrick was doing to himself, had learned to feed from him without anyone being any the wiser as long as all he took were mere sips. 

His sensitive ears picked up the breathy little gasp that always tipped him off and he extended his senses, wishing like hell he could see the General again. What he wouldn't give to see his cock, to touch and please the man he'd once called Master. His own cock swelled against his hip, rapidly filling out as he listened to Tarrick take himself in hand and begin to stroke. He heard the change in the fall of the water, the rapid strokes of the General's hand over his length. 

Rolling onto his side, Matthew made sure he was careful where the sheet went, hiding his erection before it became obvious. He faced away from the bathroom and conveniently away from all the cameras in the room as he grew more and more aroused by what was happening in the bathroom.

Tarrick stroked faster and Matthew had to grind his teeth to stop a whimper from escaping him. He closed his eyes and reached out with his incubus hold, pouring a single strand of his vampire strength into enhancing it until he could wrap it - feather light - around Tarrick. He heard the accompanying moan, louder than Tarrick had probably meant for it to be, but nothing that would draw notice. Tarrick was, after all, a very strong incubus who probably needed a minute alone sometimes as much as he needed a partner, though Matthew was aware he'd been getting fed somewhere else, somewhere away from his ability to hear it and while it tugged at his heart, he also understood it from his own nature. 

Concentrating on it, he used his hold to find and caress the sexual energy surrounding Tarrick - every golden strand of it - and chose two of the stronger ones to begin to draw back toward himself. 

His cock throbbed, stood at full attention, and for what felt like the millionth time, Matthew wished like hell he was allowed to orgasm on his own. As it stood, the High King had decreed that it should only be when Matthew was ordered to do so - by him - and it seemed he'd spaced out and left them all again for the time being, leaving Matthew's incubus side living off what little Tarrick could sneak him.

He still hadn't figured out why Tarrick was doing it. The General had told him he didn't love him, had told Matthew that his own feelings were only influenced by Tarrick's own hold over his emotions, but Matthew refused to believe it, having been away for over a year and not once had the pain dulled. Not once had he found himself able to forget Tarrick. Even wrapped in Devak's arms, he'd still wanted Tarrick, wanted and loved him. 

Sadness and grief at Devak's loss washed over him and he felt Tarrick's hold brushing against his own, warning him to not let his thoughts stray, to pay attention to his feeding. With a little pant, Matthew grasped the two golden strands he'd been holding onto before and drew them quickly to himself and inside his body, filling his soavik just the slightest bit more. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to give back what had been taken today.

Tarrick's orgasm ripped through him and Matthew heard the choked off sounds of pleasure as Tarrick reveled in it, felt his erection throbbing against his hip in a way that told him he had to let go or he was going to orgasm. Reluctantly, he let go of his gentle hold on Tarrick and drew his senses back into himself. Rolling onto his other side, he double-checked that the sheet was still hiding his cock from the cameras in the room. 

It was nearly ten minutes before Tarrick exited the shower and came toward the bed. His pants were slung low on his hips and he wasn't wearing a shirt, had kept himself somewhere between his incubus and his human form and Matthew nearly moaned at the sight. It gave him a reason to be aroused, allowed him freedom not to be uncomfortably on his side and he stared greedily at Tarrick as he made his way across the room.

Tarrick paused by the phone and picked it up. "Release him." There was a flash of light and then with a command, the cuffs were off, and the person freeing him was gone again. Sighing, Matthew rolled onto his back and rolled his hips up with a pitiful little sound. 

"Worked up?" Matthew rolled his head toward Tarrick, grateful he'd given him leave to speak by speaking to him first.

"Yes." He swallowed down the word that wanted to follow the answer, the one he'd spoken to Tarrick when Matthew had been his. But they'd come to an agreement here, he'd been told to knock off calling him General when they were in private and it had seemed to have been allowed so far by everyone else involved, including the High King.

"Do you like my body _that_ much?" Tarrick settled on the edge of the bed and reached to run his hand down Matthew's arm, stopping at the elbow and just resting his hand there.

"I always have." Again, _Master_ stuck on his tongue and he had to swallow it away. His hips arched again and he could feel Tarrick's hold lightly brushing at the edges of his senses, almost as if Tarrick wasn't aware he was doing it until Matthew allowed himself to give a few desperate pants to warn him he was about to force him to break one of his rules. 

Tarrick pulled his hand away and stood up, passively walking toward his closet. "Calm yourself, Matthew."

Closing his eyes, Matthew mourned the loss of Tarrick's touch, of his warmth nearby, and the delicate caress of his hold. He was lonely still. Less so than he would have been if he'd been left in the cell to finish rotting, but the patch on his hip was proof enough he was still wilting away, hedging the lines of becoming a ghoul every day. Longing ripped at his heart and he arched for another reason as pain ripped through his hip. 

Tarrick was back in an instant, pressing his hand down on Matthew's chest and forcing his hold on Matthew for a few seconds, giving him happiness and elation until he began to back it off again, leaving Matthew panting, tears stinging his eyes, and shaking in the bed. 

Tarrick lowered himself onto the bed and nudged Matthew over, sliding in beside him and wrapping one arm loosely around him. "Your incubus side desires."

He was half right. It did, but so did Matthew's heart. The threatened tears spilled over and he tucked his head down to hide it, allowing himself to dissolve in Tarrick's arms, allowing himself this weakness now that Tarrick was no longer his Master, was no longer the one to judge his fate. 

Tarrick pulled him closer, tucked him in under his chin and Matthew heard him breathe a quiet sigh, understood what he meant even if he could never say it. Tarrick felt for him and that meant the world to Matthew. Even here, even in hell, that meant _hope_.


End file.
